helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida Ayumi
Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ishida was an official backup dancer for the Avex Trax girl group Dorothy Little Happy. Profile *'Name:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Nicknames:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin *'Birthdate:' January 7, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Dark Blue *'Hobbies: '''Fashion, dancing *'Special skills: Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting *'Favorite food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda *'Favorite subject: Math *'Disliked food: '''Mushrooms, shellfish *'Favorite colors: White, red, pink, orange *'Favorite words: "'Shining smile" *'Motto: '"Always smile" *'''Looks up to: Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **Green Fields (2012-) *'Other Groups:' **Dorothy Little Happy (2011) History 2011 Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announce that Ishida is a member of the unit Green Fields along side Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance Green Fields *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~/Boys be ambitious! Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Radio ;Regular *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs *2012.07.07 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia * She could have been in the Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. * She took singing and dancing classes for two years prior to joining Morning Musume. *She is the first Morning Musume member to come from Miyagi. *Tsunku called her performance skills high quality. *She was formerly part of a local group called b minor. *Before she joined Hello! Project, she was a back-up dancer for Dorothy Little Happy under the Avex company. However, she left before they officially debuted. *During her introduction at the concert she said since her specialty is dancing, and she wants to have a solo performance as soon as possible. *She is one of the shortest members in Hello! Project. *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Naichau Kamo". *Considers her charm point to be her brown eyes. *In 2010 she was part of the junior dance class for the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team in Sendai. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she has to apply lotion before putting on any makeup to protect her skin. *She is the first out of the 10th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. *She is close friends with Iikubo Haruna. *Believes she can't lose with the sharpness of her dancing, and never forgetting to put in effort. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her rival. *She has the same foot size as Tanaka Reina. External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 additions Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Miyagi Category:January Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu